toddworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock My World
Rock My World is the fourth episode of Todd World. Plot Pickle starts his own rock band that meets harsh reception after Stella bluntly gives him an opinion and he begins to reconsider following his dream. But after Stella realizes she was rude, it's up to her, Todd, and Sophie to track him down. '' Summary One day Todd is on his way to a swimming lesson with Benny when they hear music up ahead and are joined by Pickle. He mentions the guitar he's holding as a gift from his Uncle Gherkin, who is a musician. Now Pickle wants to become on and mentions his plans to put a band together, as well as a concert he will be holding. Todd wants to join, but due to the short notice he is uable to, but Benny requests joining and shows Pickle how talented he is playing the drums. Pickle eagerly accepts after hearing him play and they head off to start practice. Later, Todd returns with Stella and Sophie. They are all excited to hear the band and Pickle happily greets them before introducing the members besides himself and Benny, these being the Beatles on keyboard, and Tanner, who is on the base. They get started with their playing and horrified, the group is left speecheless by the time Pickle finishes screaming out his lyrics. While Sophie and Todd are left dumbfounded and unsure of how to tell Pickle their opinions, Stella did not enjoy it at all and outright admits how much she didn't like it. She insults the music and Sophie calls her out for it- but it doesn't stop her from complaining that it ''hardly qualifies as music, Pickles states that he like but Stella scolded him for liking it and it wasn’t music, Pickles states it’s not music to her but she states it’s not music to anyone. Saddened and hurt, Pickle runs off with Todd giving chase. At her place Stella is busy putting on a new outfit when Sophie spots Todd approaching from the window. He comes inside and brings up his inhability to locate Pickle and quickly they point out how rude Stella was. She admits that she feels badly but the music was ''bad and she also points out that Sophie didn't like it as well. Sophie admits that she isn't lying, but Todd points out that Stella should have been more respectful. He tries to give an example, along with Sophie, and while Stella remains stubborn she slowly comes to the realization that as Pickle's friend she shouldn't have been so mean. She should respect him, even if she doesn't like it. Wanting to apologize, Stella heads out in search of Pickle with Todd and Sophie, searching all over Toddworld in an attempt to locate him. They check the diner, Pickle's treehouse, and even the Underwear Museum but come back empty. As this is going on, the band is in the middle of practice (with the exception of the sleeping Tanner). Pickle returns and Benny asks if they should get to practice, but disheartened, Pickle doesn't really want to play anymore. Benny is able to make him reconsider, explaining that even if others don't enjoy his music, his own enjoyment is what matters. If he's happy he can just play for himself. By now the group have just finished checking the sock wash but haven't been able to find Pickle. However, as Stella sadly laments over her harsh words, they happen to overhear Pickle's music and return to find the band in the middle of playing. She is quick to apologize and admits that while she may not like his music- she should be more respectful as his friend, and she will support him regardless. She remains hopeful, deciding to stick around for his concert and mentions that maybe over time she will start to like it. In much higher spirits, the band begins to play. During the performance, many in the audience are shown enjoying the performance, including Pickle's friends. A few others do not, but they remain quiet to allow everyone else to enjoy it. As Todd speaks to the audience about the importance of respect and acceptance, a monkey is shown dancing nearby. Lesson The group learns that everyone has different opinions when it comes to things, and even if they may not agree they should be respectful towards others. Meanwhile, Benny is able to convince Pickle that even if others don't like his music, as long as he is happy he should keep going. He can still play for himself if that is what he enjoys doing. Quotes Trivia *Benny Gag: Benny hops on a pogo-stick. *Many clips from this episode are featured in the "''Your Own Drum" sing-along. *Introduced in this episode are Tanner and the Beatles. Gallery <---- Toddtime / Prickly Partner ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes